


bed shakers

by SebGray



Category: Critical Role (Web Series), UnDeadwood (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Pegging, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22012159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebGray/pseuds/SebGray
Summary: Miriam and Aloysius have been waiting for a while to test out their new toy. Tonight, they finally get the chance.
Relationships: Aloysius Fogg/Miriam Landisman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	bed shakers

Aloysius heard the door to their apartment open and close while he was in the kitchen, editing his newest video while Miriam was at work. While sure, he had done all of the preparation and cleaning -- sticking the plug in was a pain without her help, but he still managed -- Ally needed something to do, and beyond the prep Miriam had him on a strictly no-touch policy until she arrived. He tried to weasel an orgasm out of prepping, but his arms and hips weren’t what they used to be, and even back then they weren’t much. Hearing the door open and Miriam kick off her shoes brought him out of his spell, and he closed his laptop, perking up to see her.

Despite the exhaustion, she was still pretty. Aloysius watched as she undid her neat, low bun, letting her dark brown hair cascade around her shoulders. She took out that stupid headband that her boss made her wear, the one that always gave her headaches, and rubbed where it must’ve been digging in. He used the table to stand and grabbed his cane, smiling. “Hey gorgeous,” he said, his usual greeting.

She looked up and smiled. “Hey there, handsome,” she greeted him, coming up for a kiss. “Thought you’d be in the bedroom.”

“I was. Got bored being good, so I came out here to work.” He leaned down and gave her a soft peck. “I’m all prepped. No touching, though I was mighty tempted.”

“Good,” she cooed, holding his cheek as she leaned up to kiss him again. “Why don’t you get in bed now, and I can get ready. Will you need help out of those clothes?” She looked down at his state of dress. He was only wearing a long-sleeved shirt and basketball shorts, even though it was almost winter and their little shithole apartment hadn’t been properly heated since ‘92.

“I’ll be fine, my dear,” he said with a soft smile. “I got into these clothes, I’m pretty sure I can get out of ‘em. But if I need you, I’ll call.”

Miriam smiled, patting his cheek before giving him one last kiss. “I’m glad to hear it. Let me get out of these clothes and into something more appropriate.”

Aloysius grinned, knowing exactly what that meant. “Perfect.”

With a grin, Miriam went to the bedroom, no doubt having stowed something special in her private drawer where she always kept her surprises for him. Including the engagement ring box she had in there now, but he only knew about that because he was trying to get a peek at her new lingerie. Meanwhile, Ally made his way to the bedroom, leaning his cane against the nightstand before he could sit down, slowly strip off his shorts and boxers, then pull off his shirt. It was far too fucking freezing to stay on the bed without something warming him up, so he got under the already mussed covers and settled against the pillows, propped up so that he wouldn’t have to get up to see Miriam walk in.

Miriam took a lot longer than usual to get ready, but then again, it wasn’t every day that she got to use a strap-on for him for the first time. The purchase had been the result of a long period of discussion, shopping, saving, and waiting for the damn package to arrive, not to mention all the preparation leading up to it. Frankly, he’d be a little disappointed if she didn’t go all out to look good tonight.

And look good she did. She had redone her hair and her makeup to no longer be diner-waitress appropriate. Her hair fell down her shoulders in fluffy waves, and she was wearing the red lipstick Arabella had bought her that never budged an inch, not even when they made out like teenagers. Not to mention the lingerie. That was clearly another investment. The bra was older, but the pretty corset underneath that framed her breasts just so was new. As was the garter belt, which followed the curve of her hips to the pretty stockings that framed her delightfully strong thighs. Then there was the strap. A faux-leather harness with gold details that matched her jewelry held a black silicone cock, erect and glorious. Aloysius grinned, feeling his cock slowly stir beneath the covers.

“Well, aren’t you cozy?” Miriam joked as she approached the bed.

“I didn’t have you to warm me up, so I improvised.” His grin was ear-to-ear, he knew.

“Fair. But why don’t you take off those covers so I can see your work?” Her voice was still gentle and kind, still velvet-soft, but it was still the one she used whenever she wanted you to do what she said, or else.

Luckily for both of them, Aloysius wasn’t in the mood to be a brat, at least, not yet. He pushed aside the covers and carefully rolled over to his stomach, knowing from their preparations that he did better with her when he was on the bottom, ass-up. She took some time to look at him, kneading his ass softly as he tried to crane his neck to watch her. “You did a damn good job on your own, Ally,” she said, smiling. “But the little hook on the end is upside down.”

Aloysius sighed. “No wonder it was hurting.”

They both shared a giggle as she leaned over and grabbed the gloves they used whenever they prepped for anal. “Don’t worry, I’ll take it out in a minute. Can you give me a color, honey?” She sifted around their nightstand for a condom. Damned things always ended up hidden under the books they brought to bed.

“Green as grass,” Ally said with a beaming smile.

“Good to hear.” She grabbed the condom, checked the wrapper, and set it aside to roll on later. Then she grabbed the lube from the bottom drawer, along with the dildo they’d been using before they got the strap-on, which was smaller than the cock she wore now. “I’m gonna finish prepping you, then I’ll fuck you nice and slow. That sound good?” She turned to check his face, smiling sweetly.

“Sounds amazing, my dear,” he said with a grin.

“Okay. Give me a second to situate myself…” She pushed aside the covers to make room as she moved to the other side of Aloysius, where she had a bit more space. She wet one gloved hand a little with the lube, then moved her dry one to take out the plug. Slowly, carefully, she took it out. Aloysius couldn’t help but groan a little. “There we go. Everything good?”

“Yeah,” he said, trying his damnedest not to grind a little into the mattress.

“Alright.” She softly touched his hole with the dry hand, making sure it puckered, before slipping a finger from the wet hand in. It slid in like a breeze, and Miriam’s clever digit was better able to reach and stimulate his prostate than the plug.

“Ah, ah,” he moaned softly, gripping the pillow beneath him.

“Color again?”

“Emerald,” he joked. A little callback to their first time together, when he kept using other names for green every time she asked because she did it so often.

He heard Miriam laugh, but she said in a firm voice, “Now, now.” Aloysius grinned, but before he could be brattier, she slid in a second finger. Again, it was pretty easy; the plug wasn’t huge, but it sure as hell wasn’t that small either. Miriam held onto his hip as she began to finger him slowly, let him stretch and moan. 

After a few minutes, a third finger came. It was a bit tighter now, but Ally loved the stretch and slight burn. He liked a little pain with sex like how he enjoyed cinnamon in his hot cocoa or hot sauce on his eggs, no matter how much Miriam teased him about having weird taste. Her grip on his hip was a bit tighter now, and his moans came, soft and low. “You’re doing good,” she said. 

“Thank you, ma’am,” he said with a smile.

He couldn’t see her from this angle, but he could tell by the soft laugh she was probably grinning ear to ear. She tried her damnedest to be a stoic and powerful domme, and a lot of times she succeeded, but there were always moments where he could get her to crack. She had a soft spot for him, he knew, just as he had one for her.

Once she was satisfied he was stretched wide enough for her, she slipped her fingers out and slipped the condom on the strap-on before lubing it up. Aloysius could hear the slick sound of it on the cock, and the sound sent shivers up his spiny. “Now, remember, Ally,” said Miriam, voice gentle but firm as he felt her mount him, cock lined up with his hole, “you have to tell me if it becomes too much, okay? I don’t wanna hurt you, not really anyways. Understand?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Aloysius nodded, holding the pillow beneath him, taking deep breaths like she’d taught him to.

“Alright.” Slowly, slowly, she entered him.

And Aloysius felt alight.

He groaned softly with the stretch, not as bad now that he was warmed up and ready. His eyes fluttered shut as she slipped inside of him, eventually bottoming out completely. The feeling of Miriam’s cock in his ass was divine. She took off the gloves, tossing them into the wastebasket not far from the bed. “Everything good?” she asked.

Aloysius could only moan in response. He heard her laugh as she gripped his hips, moving slow and steady.

The gentle thrusting in and out was pretty good. Ally felt his prostate being stimulated, and it felt damn good. But the psychological effect was the best for him, he thought. That she was in charge, that she was taking him, was the biggest turn on. The fact that her rhythm gently pushed his hard cock into the mattress helped, too.

“You alright?” she asked.

“Wonderful,” Ally said, voice hazy and distant and half moaning. “What makes you think otherwise?”

“You haven’t sassed me in a while,” Miriam said teasingly.

“I mean, you went pretty quiet when I was on top that one time.”

Miriam pushed all the way in, a bit harder now, and leaned up against his back, whispering into his ear. “Yeah, because you were too busy fucking my brains out to listen.”

“Well, if I’m boring you, maybe you should step it up,” Aloysius responded, trying to crane his neck to steal a kiss.

Before he could, Miriam leaned up and tutted him. “I hate to say it, but you’re right. I do need to start fucking your brains out. Properly. Color, before I speed up?”

“Green,” Aloysius moaned as one stroke hit him at just the right angle.

“Good.” Miriam grinned and began speeding up.

And he thought she was good before.

The strap-on began slamming harder into him, and his soft moans became louder, more like cries now. Her grip on him was tight, bruisingly so. As she upped the pace, Miriam smiled and laughed, sometimes slapping Ally’s ass and making some teasing remark that got lost on the way to his ears. Something about the neighbors hearing them. But he didn’t give much of a shit about that -- they’d suffered plenty from some of their younger neighbors screwing like rabbits. Let them hear the old folks fuck.

“I-- I’m getting closer, hon,” Aloysius moaned, gripping tightly onto the pillow. He was hesitant about spending a chunk of their savings on this at first, but he was not regretting it at all now.

Miriam briefly slowed so she could lean forward and whisper into his ear, “Then cum for me, my love.” The sound of her voice, so sweet and yet commanding, sent a shiver down his spine. But he grinned and kept up his cocky composure just a little.

“You’re gonna have to make me, then,” he jabbed.

With a soft twitch of the eyebrows, Miriam pulled away and then went to town on his ass. She grabbed him by one shoulder and one hip, fucking him hard and with abandon. Ally temporarily forgot how to think, much less control what kind of words and sounds he made. He forgot everything, really, except the heavy feeling of her fucking him, and the friction of his cock against the sheets. Eventually, his core tightened for a moment before his pleasure exploded like dynamite, and a cry was wrenched out of him as his stomach became sticky with cum. As soon as he stopped moaning, Miriam slowed and finally pulled out of him, falling down to the bed next to him, arms wrapping around him as her lips planted tiny kisses on what parts of his face and neck she could access.

“You did amazing, darling,” she said, voice gentle and sweet as she brushed some of the sweat from his forehead. “I’m gonna let you catch your breath for a second, then I’ll let you get up, and I’ll change the sheets as you shower. Will you need help getting up?”

After a moment passed, and Ally’s thoughts returned to his head, he nodded. “Yeah. I’m very glad we scheduled this for when you had a day off right after, cause I might need a lot of help getting around.”

Miriam smiled softly. “Well, I’ll be happy to provide. Plus, I do have some plans for tomorrow--”

“Involving that little surprise in your secret drawer?” Aloysius mumbled tiredly, not realizing what he was saying until he said it. Once he did, he froze and said, “Oh, fuck. I’m not supposed to talk about that, aren’t I?”

Thankfully, Miriam laughed. “I can’t keep a damn secret from you, now can I?” she gently poked his ribs as she kissed him softly.

Aloysius smiled. “To my defense, I was just looking at your lingerie. You should probably keep those things separate.”

“Fine. But yes, it does involve that surprise. Though I will present it to you in a much more romantic way.”

“You better.” Aloysius chuckled, shifting to wrap an arm around her. “I love you.”

Miriam looked at him with that gentle look she got when she was madly in love with him. “I love you, too. Now, let me get you up, get you in the shower. I got your chair set up for you while I was in there earlier, so it’s all ready for you, okay?” She got up and moved to his side of the bed, helping him up.

“Okay.” He grinned, letting her steady him as he stood, forgoing his cane as he leaned on her instead.


End file.
